


Eyes of Truth

by nightfall46



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Battle, F/M, Fluff, Jelsa - Freeform, Romance, i have a lot of feelings for jelsa, i hope you guys like it, otp, rating may change cause of the swearing, this is not jackunzel, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfall46/pseuds/nightfall46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of watching, Jack Frost has finally been able to be with his love Elsa. Though nothing is what they expect... Their love starts to crumble when Pitch Black brings in a certain long haired blonde to take over Jack's heart. His plan is to destroy the guardians for good, will he succeed?<br/>But most of all will Jack be able to save his love with Elsa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! so this is my fanfic on jelsa and also its my first.. I know how annoying it is when the writer doesn't post often so I'm gonna try and post frequently ;) oh and i promise the next few chapter will be more exiting hehe ;) lova yaaa

He stood there watching but then again that’s all he ever did. His eyes studied the girl inside the castle; her eyes blue like clear ice, her lips red as a rose, her long platinum hair cascaded over shoulder in a effortless braid, she was dressed in a snowflake ice gown that showed off her petite yet curvy body. The only thing that made anybody cringe was that she looked as if she had a stick up her ass. Then again, she was the queen of Arendelle and even so, her beauty had blinded Jack Frost. 

Jack had always watched over Elsa, ever since he found her in her crib, he found out that she possessed ice powers just like him. Since, he felt a sense of responsibility that would forever remain. Over the years Jack had become quite fond of Elsa, from her reading, dealing with royal stuff, even brushing her hair. Jack would watch her with stars shining in his eyes, occasionally he would bite his lips wondering how those bright smooth lips would feel upon his. The sad truth dawned on him soon after, remembering that she couldn’t see him let alone touch him.

However, one day Jack was flying around the castle until his eyes fell upon Elsa. She was in an endless library with bookshelves reaching the ceiling; Jack just wondered how boring it must be in there. Though it had seemed that Elsa did enjoy being in the library. He looked at her with his wild blue orbs, until his eyes darted on the title: Tales of the winter spirit Jack Frost. 

Jack let out a thick gasp, his eyelids flickered like butterflies, he even needed to rub them to make sure he was seeing right. Elsa however had a smile dancing across her lips with every page she turned. She wondered to herself what it would be like if Jack Frost was real, she wondered if he would be able to help her. Sure she had been able to control her powers; actually she was quite proud of it. Then again she felt lonely no one could understand, not even Anna. Whilst Elsa was thinking she looked out the window to her right while she sat on the cold floor. What she didn’t realise was that she was looking through Jack Frost.

“I wish you were real, only you would understand” sighed Elsa, “this sounds crazy, but I believe in you. I believe in Jack Frost.”

Once those words escaped Elsa’s lips, her eyes caught a young boy hovering by her window. Brown trousers, a blue hoodie covered in frost at the top, silver hair. 

What the hell?

She’s going crazy.

Jack realised Elsa was staring her mouth slightly apart, her eyes widening every second that passed. 

Could she see him?

If she could, this was the most joy Jack had felt in years. Baring in mind he’s had 317 years.

It made him so happy that he had to do a back flip in the air, even though he was already floating aimlessly. 

That’s when Jack decided to open the window and come through, her eyes were still fixed on him, which made Jack uncomfortable. He came close to Elsa, she got up shaking and took a few steps back however Jack put his hands up and casually introduced him self with a grin.

“Hello, I’m Jack Frost”


	2. Not the best reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! so my friend wanted me to post 2 chapters in one day and so yh here i am :D sorry its a short chapter, but as i go along I promise it will be longer.I hope you enjoy it just as much as i enjoyed writing it. Love yaaa

What the fuck.

He’s defiantly not real.

She is just imagining, that’s right - imagining.

Elsa swiftly turned around and ran towards the grand door that awaited her.

“No no please wait!” Jack clearly had other plans. Elsa had definitely heard him, but kept forcing herself to believe it was her imagination that was messing with her. Whilst she was running, Jack knew that he had to act quickly. With a swift of his staff Jack created the ground into ice, out of pure horror and shock Elsa lost her balance, falling backwards and then forwards again as if she was dancing. Just before she hit the ice Jack flew over and scooped her into his arms. 

Elsa’s eyes kept spinning into pure shock, her breathing started becoming thick with paste as if it were a race to see who could breathe faster. Suddenly her body couldn’t help but completely drift, as her vision of the boy with silver hair started to fade away.

Jack was taken back by her reaction and made face of regret, he looked around the library worriedly; to see if anyone had seen their queen talking to air and then collapsing, he hoped not. Jack got up with Elsa in his arms he flew back to the window he came from, he needed to take Elsa to her room to lay her down, when she woke Jack hoped he could introduce himself better… 

Of course Jack being Jack, he knew where Elsa’s room was after all he was watching over her for many years. (Not fucking creepy at all he can assure you.) Once he reached her balcony Jack kicked the door open and lay Elsa on her four-post bed a long with her many cushioned pillows.

This bed is really fucking comfortable, Jack thought, he felt like jumping on it like a kid. Gently putting Elsa down he had one knee on the bed to help with his balance, however when he was putting her down his knee went completely in, causing Jack to close the gap between himself and Elsa, it was as if someone had pushed him on top of her. Just so that he wasn’t crushing Elsa he had his hands on either side of her. 

Their faces were only a few inches apart, though Jack felt comfortable he didn’t want to move just yet so he stayed in that position thinking about how the woman in front of him was just a little girl scared of her powers refusing anyone in her life. But now, she was a beautiful queen running a kingdom. 

There was a long loose strand of hair in front of Elsa’s face, Jack took his cold hands and tucked it under her left ear. 

“Oh Elsa, I don’t know if you’ll see me when you wake up, but I will always be there by your side. But I’m begging you please, please believe in me”


	3. subject of suiters

The room kept spinning round and round and she still couldn't get it to stop. As her eyes were fighting to open, her eyelids were crushing them back down. Out of instinct Elsa brought her right hand to cover her face as she used her left hand to help push her self to sit on the bed. 

‘What the hell just happened’ she thought. Elsa slowly looked towards her balcony on the left, judging by the looks of it she would say it was probably dusk. A weak groan escaped her lips as she swung her legs over he bed rubbing her puffy eyes. 

“Get it together, Elsa” she told herself.

She tried not to think about the incident that happened just a few hours ago and told herself it was just a dream.   
But what if it wasn’t?  
Vigorously, she shook her head, not wanting to let those thoughts haunt her. Weakly she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face, freshen up a little but as she was walking she heard the familiar voice again.

“I see her majesty has finally woken up.”

A defining scream roared out of Elsa’s mouth as she jumped to see the tall figure behind her. Those ocean blue eyes were enough for her to know who they belonged to. 

“This is not real, you’re not real and this is not fucking happening!”

“Well yeah, it kind of is.”

“Oh my god, I’m still sleeping, aren’t I? That’s all what it is, right? I’m still sleeping and all of this is just a dream! All I have to do is count to three and I’ll wake up.”

Jack hummed, resting his back against the wall.

“Alright sure go ahead and tell me how it works out.”

Elsa ignored him and shut her eyes as tight as she could, whereas Jack just stood there trying really hard not to laugh.

“One, two, three-” Elsa chanted, trying to concentrate and ignore ‘Mr Jack Frost’ over there.

“Seems like this isn't a dream after all huh, Queen?” Jack joked.

“You’re not real!” Elsa shouted accusingly, pointing a finger at him. “I must’ve hit my head somewhere because this is not happening.”

“Thats the thing about me,” He starts, “no one sees me, because no one believes in me. All my life I've lived in sorrow and I have been empty, craving for a moment to be believed in. Imagining is only one part of it, it kills me to know that people can imagine me, yet they can’t open their hearts to believe.” Jack looked defeated, as he poured his heart out. This was the truth that had been crushing him for years.

Whilst Jack was revealing the haunting legitimacy he took a step forward each time with caution. Elsa could see the agony behind his eyes, somehow she knew he was being sincere, but still how was she able to see him?

“H-how am I able to see you?” 

“You honestly don’t remember? You revealed that you believed in me back in the library.”

The few hours that had past washed over Elsa as she remembered every vivid detail.

“Oh.”

“Now,” Jack states, “If I may introduce myself a little better, my Queen.”

He took another step forward, “I am Jack Frost,” 

Jack pauses, “spirit of winter.”

After his introduction, he finished with a curtsies bow and a smirk upon his face.

Elsa just stood there, trying to take in all the information Jack was giving her about what he does and his job as a guardian. Elsa started to think that maybe the existence of Jack Frost isn't such a weird thing after all.

I mean I have ice powers of my own so why would it be unusual if the spirit of winter was real? She thought. 

Elsa and Jack sat on her bed with a awkward distance between them, while Jack recalled the memories of how Jamie was the first person to see him. Jack told her how he almost pissed his pants because he was so excited! Jack kept making gestures of what had happened in such a dynamic way that Elsa couldn't help but smile. He reminded her so much of Anna.

After a while when the giggling subsided between the two, Elsa couldn't help but feel as if she's known him forever. She kept thinking about how his laugh would make her heart melt, how his eyes would make her transport her into a completely different universe, how—

“You’re staring.” Jack smirked. 

“Sorry.” Elsa blushed moving her head away so that Jack couldn't see the hot pink colour creeping onto her cheeks. Since the universe was out to get her, she deemed unsuccessful. Jack moved closer towards her, doing a horrible job at trying to hide the satisfying look on his face.

There was a knock on the door just in time, Before Jack could get any closer to Elsa.

“Come in!” Elsa called out gracefully.   
“My Queen, dinner is ready.” It was Elsa’s maiden.

“Thank you Irene, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Irene bowed and made her way out of the room. Elsa turned to Jack, leaving him alone would not only would be extremely rude but cause some serious damage. For all she knows, by the time she arrives back, the whole castle would probably be covered with snow. The thought of this made Elsa let out a long sigh.

“Okay, come on then.” She called over to him, signalling her head towards the door.

“Wait, what? You want me to come with you?” Jack said surprisingly, scrunches his eyebrows confusingly, tilting his head at her. Elsa thought he looked adorable, but she’d never say that out loud, of course not.

“Well, yeah,” She paused before continuing, “And since the others can’t see you please don't make me look like a fool in front of everyone!” Elsa pleaded, both of her hands clasp together in a way that looked as if she was begging him. 

Jack rose an eyebrow up but nodded in agreement. They both went out of the room, following the mouth watering smell.

They both entered the dinning hall finding Anna impatiently jumping up and down, drooling over the food that was in front of her. She kept glancing over to the lock on the wall opposite her, it looked as if the lock was mocking her. Elsa found it quite amusing watching her sister like that. Finally Elsa decided to out her sister out of her misery, and walked in with her head high, just like a true queen.

“Finally! I thought you weren't gonna show.” Anna exclaimed.

“Food’s the best part of the day isn’t it, Anna?” Elsa winked.

“Well then ladies, shall we?” Kristof gestured to the endless amount of food on the table.

Of course being Queen meant Elsa had to sit at the top of the table, which she hated, meaning she couldn’t reach all the food and always had to ask for someone to pass it every time. Luckily, for Anna and Kristof, they sat on either side of her, giving themselves access to everything.

While they were all eating and exchanging stories, Elsa looked up for a few seconds and noticed pieces of lobster and chicken floating, only then to see it was Jack shoving everything he could in his mouth. Elsa inhaled sharply as Jack flew to her side.

“This food is really damn good, My Queen!” Jack spoke, food dripping from his mouth. Elsa curled up her lip at the sight of it.

“Enjoying yourself I see.” Elsa said through her teeth, drawing out every syllable.

“So, what do you think Elsa?” Anna asked, bouncing up and down in her seat, squirming like a child.

“Pardon?”

“Did you even listen to a word I was saying?”

“Um, repeat please.” Elsa looked apologetic, her head lowering to look at the plate in front of her. 

“Fine!” Anna sighs, throwing her hands dramatically, “I was talking about your suiters and what time they will be arriving—“

Elsa chocked on her drink. How could Anna be saying this when she knew that Elsa didn't need anyone, nor did she want to think about relationships.

“I appreciate your concern, however I won’t be in a relationship anytime soon.” Elsa reassured her.

Elsa could have sworn she saw Jacks face fall when she saw him from the corner of her eyes. Something then felt uneasy in her stomach, as if it were being tangled into a thousand pieces.

“Well, you’re going to meet them.” Anna said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes, at least do it for me!” Anna pleaded.

“Fine!” Elsa glared at Anna who looked rather pleased with herself, “For heaven’s sake, Anna.” She mutters under her breath.

Jack let out a loud whistle beside her, “Wow, she really knows how to get to you, doesn’t she?”

Elsa just kicked him in the shin, causing Jack to jump up and down caressing his ankle, while Elsa just sat there trying to hide the giggling that was forcing its way out of her mouth.

“Elsa… Why are you laughing?” Anna asked, looking confused.

“I recalled a memory of how much I enjoy kicking people”

“Okay?” Anna just shook her head and dived into her chocolate mouse that waited patiently for her.

Elsa turned to her side, giving a grin towards Jack, that warmed his heart, he gladly returned a smile despite the screaming of his ankle.

They all continued eating expect when Anna kept bringing up the subject of suiters, Elsa’s throat became so dry she thought it was impossible to swallow. Jack flew out of the room during their conversation, not wanting to hear anything about Elsa having relationships with anyone. 

Elsa felt a tang of disappointed when she realised that Jack was completely out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting! but school ugh you know how it is XD  
> Jack is so freaking cheeky! meh any who I'll post as frequently as i can just like promised. Love yaaa


	4. Weird Snowball Fight

As the annoying sunshine made its way through, forcing Elsa to weakly open her eyes, she countered a shadow on top of her bed. Being too tired to care, she shrugged it off snuggling back to sleep.

“Oh no you don’t, I saw your eyes open, My Queen” Jack called out. Pulling away all the blanket on top of Elsa. Though an unexpected sight caused his body to freeze. She was only wearing her underwear and a lace bra… Jacks mouth dropped down to the floor automatically with the brightest blush covering his face. As opposed to Elsa that looked furious.

“You perv!” Elsa practically jumped gathering all the blanket to cover her body again.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I wasn't expecting that, oh my god!” 

Jack being a guy, wasn't exactly sorry for the sight he saw.

“What do you want, Frost?” Elsa practically spat.

“Well since today is your day off, I'm taking you flying!”

“First of all since when do I have a day off? Second of all what makes you think I’d go flying with you? I just met you yesterday. Literally, yesterday.”

Jack pursed his lips whilst his eyes roamed around the room

“Well, I decided that it’s your day off and flying would be fun.” Jack tried to stand up tall and look confident but Elsa’s glare was making it so much harder.

“Lets see - no. So please could leave for me to get dressed?” Elsa was getting annoyed now, she was practically naked and the guy she only met yesterday was asking to take her flying.

“You know… I’ve practically seen you nak—“

“Out!”

Jack put his hands up in defeat and started walking away with the most irritating pace leaving the room. It almost felt as if it took Jack years to finally leave. For Elsa though you couldn't tell if her face was red because of anger or because she was blushing. Frankly she didn't know herself.

Once Jack was completely gone Elsa let out a long sigh that she was caging for what almost felt like forever. She stepped out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom to wash her face, but the minute she looked in the mirror she looked disgusted with herself. She got closer to mirror to look at her face, using her hands to see different angles of her face. When she was done doing all the god knows what with her face; she applied her makeup, the usual really: dark purple eyeshadow with eyeliner and to finish it off red lipstick. Once she was satisfied she came back to walk behind her dresser, but you could still see her silhouette on the other side. Elsa quickly slid on her ice dress. After that she went over to her mirror to comb her tangled hair that was practically everywhere. Elsa let out a small giggle, Anna and herself looked the same whenever they woke up.

Once her hands felt like they were going to fall off, Elsa slouched blowing away a strand of hair that was covering her face. She really couldn't be bothered in making her hair, so instead she brought her hands over her head and used magic to make her hair fall in a perfect french braid.

“God, it’s hard being a girl.” Elsa looked so done she couldn't even believe it was just the beginning of her day. With that she forced her back to stand up straight even with her body protesting, she held her chin up high and started to walk out of her, preparing her self for another boring day doing royal duties. She wished that she could just be free for one day - have a little fun in fact. Elsa sighed and made her way out of the room.

“Well, you sure took your damn time.” Jack flew behind Elsa.

No surprise Elsa screamed again; only this time there was a guard there as well.

“Your Majesty! Are you alright?” The guard exclaimed as he ran to Elsa’s side.

“Yes, yes I'm fine I just thought I saw uh, a ghost.” Jack started laughing with Elsa’s choice of words. However the minute she heard Jack laughing Elsa turned around sending him daggers with her eyes. Jack took this as a sign to take a few steps back while the guard bowed and made his was back to his post.

“I swear if you scare me like that again -“

“okay, okay i wont ever scare you again. Thats a promise”

Elsa looked at him trying to look angry, but his puppy dog face was way too cute.With that they both made their way to Elsa’s study. 

Piles and piles and piles of paper work! “oh my” Elsa practically whispered. 

“okay then go on. Since royal stuff is so fun, please continue” Jacks smirk was probably the most annoying thing in the world Elsa thought. 

“Frankly I will have fun” Elsa tried to walk off but everyone knew she was a horrible lier

Jack just roamed around the room before he flopped onto the couch by Elsa’s desk; though when he looked up she was already hypnotised by her work. She looked like nothing in the world could ever distract her.

After three painful hours of complete boredom, Jack thought ‘why don't I just leave… I mean she clearly doesn't need me. But what if something happens to her? Fuck I wont be able to live with myself. I watched her grow up, and now she's the queen… she so, so, so, ugh she's beautiful. I have to at least try.’

Out of instinct Jack got up and walked behind Elsa; he stood behind her and started to massage her back. At first Elsa froze, but the feeling of relaxation completely over took her body, as her shoulders dropped. 

“Oh that feels nice” quiet moans escaped Elsa’s mouth. Jack felt quite proud of him self.

He dropped down next to her ear and whispered “do you wanna build a snowman?”

Automatically, Elsa started laughing remembering how Anna would always ask her the same question. An uneasy feeling settled in Jacks stomach due to her reaction; however when she nodded her head in agreement, he couldn’t help but grin.

“Okay ready?” They were on Elsa’s balcony now, but Elsa was having mixed emotions about this. I mean she only met him yesterday and now she’s going flying with him? why? She looked up at jack his hand was out for her to grab, with hesitation she took it. Jack however scooped her up the minute she held his hand.

“This is nice” Jack smirked 

“Don’t push it Frost”

“Yes My Queen”

Elsa rolled her eyes, but Jack was clearly enjoying himself.

“Okay hold on tight”

“wait what - ”

She wasn't even able to finish her sentence before Jack shot up into the air. A rippling scream escaped Elsa’s lungs. She shut her eyes so tight! Jack chuckled to himself.

“Open your eyes. I promise I won't let you fall” Jack whispered in Elsa’s ears. The tone of sincerity made Elsa believe him despite the pool of butterflies in her stomach. Slowly, she opened her left eye and looked up at Jack; he was so focused looking straight ahead as his grip tightened around her. Elsa felt protected. Her eyes were now completely open just starring into those hypnotic eyes and that amazing jaw line and those - .

“Yeah your staring. Again”

“Sorry” Elsa yet again started blushing biting down her lip. How was he able to always catch her staring.?

“Look down at your kingdom, My Queen”

“Jack… I’m scared to look down”

“Don’t be. I will never let you fall. You should see your kingdom from here, its so beautiful. Out of all the sights i've seen I can only think of one sight that is more beautiful”  
“And what sight is that”

“The sight of you”

Elsa cupped his face with her left hand, she wanted to say something but wasn't sure what words to choose after those beautiful words escaping Jack lips. Instead they both started into each others eyes. After a few seconds of realisation Elsa broke eye contact and slowly looked down.

“Thank you Jack” She didn't look at him but could sense Jack smirking.

“Thats where we’re going” Jack motioned with his head.

“The North Mountain?”

“yep” He nodded his head.

After a few giggles from the two, Jack was to distracted when he was landing; which caused them to tumble over rolling around each other. Eventually Elsa landed on top of him with their faces only a few inches apart. Jacks hands were resting on top of Elsa’s hips, whilst Elsa had her arms on either side of Jacks head. They looked deep into each others eyes, both surprised how their bodies fitted each others perfectly. Just as their faces were getting closer, Elsa broke herself out of the trance and shook her head getting up. Jack felt disappointed he was enjoying their little moment.

“Sorry I was practically crushing you” Elsa spoke quickly.

“No no you weren’t, it felt well comfortable.” Jack smiled 

“Well don't get to comfortable” out of no where Elsa threw a massive snowball that hit Jack flat in the face. It was so sudden that took Jack by surprise, but immediately had his game face on after. Constructing his own snowball in his hands, but before throwing it he blew on it for good measure. 

On spur of moment the friendly snowman thing was gone and turned into a competitive snowball fight. Elsa started running just before Jack was able to throw a snow ball at her she made an ice shield.

“Hey! no fair thats cheating!” 

“No-one said anything about rules!” Elsa stuck her tongue out in a childish way, but thats because she felt childish, no - she felt free.

Elsa hid behind a rock waiting for Jack to make a move, but when she couldn't hear anything she started to panic. She got up from her spot looking around vigorously; but nothing Jack was no where in sight.

“Jack!” she called out, but nothing.

“JACK!” no reply…

“Oh hello My Queen” Jack was hovering over Elsa’s head throwing a snowball up and down with a satisfying smirk.

“Where the hell were you?!”

“Hey you said there were no rules and so there isn’t” With that Jack through the snowball at Elsa which caught her by surprise. Jack however started laughing so hard he was crying whilst covering his stomach. But when he was expecting a snowball in the face he glanced at Elsa’s hushed body lying on the blanket of snow.

“Oh my god! what have I done! no no no!” Jack threw himself on the snow grasping Elsa’s body, holding her against his own body.

“Please, please I’m sorry… come back to me” Tears started to form in Jack eyes.

Out of no where a snowball hit Jack right in the nose causing him to flinch. The only sound that could be heard was the amusement of Elsa’s laughter at Jack. She was laughing so hard she started snorting. 

“What the actual fuck! you scared me so much”

“I’m sorry but you should have seen your face” Elsa couldn't subside her laughter, if anything she was laughing harder.

“I fucking hate you right now”

“Do you now?” Elsa asked with a smirk on her face crossing her arms over her chest.

“I sure do” Jack flew over and spooned Elsa in his arms despite her protest.

“Jack no! put me down! Elsa was absolutely terrified.

“As you wish” Jack flew higher… Elsa was confused, he wouldn’t.

“As My Queen requested”

“Jack you - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Jack dropped Elsa only to catch her a few seconds after, just before she hit the ground basically.

“YOU FUCKER!”

“Sorry, but you did ask for it” Jacks smirk was so annoying. Elsa was bright red she looked like a bomb was about to explode.

“Okay look, I’m really sorry please forgive me”

That stupid pout was so god damn cute that her clenched fists forcefully opened. Heavily, she breathed out and just nodded. Jack then steadily placed them on the white sheet of snow. They both look at each other before Elsa started jumping up and down, moving quite awkwardly that Jack didn’t really know what to think.

“Yeah I need to pee” Elsa said kind of desperately.

“Ummmm, thanks for sharing” Jack felt uncomfortable not knowing what he should do.

“What do I do? where do I pee?”

“You ask me as if I live here”

“But you must experience this sometimes, where do you go to the bathroom when this happens?”

“Well frankly it doesn’t… I’m a spirit I don't ‘pee’”

“Oh wow” Elsa was pretty surprised. “okay I'm going to go behind that tree and I swear if you look at me or glance over towards my direction I will freeze you” She knew that freezing him would do nothing since it wouldn't effect him; but meh it was worth a shot.

“Honestly, wasn't thinking about following” Jack admitted.

“Good”

Once Elsa turned around she sprinted towards the tree, she knew this was a unlike queen thing to do but she was so desperate! 

This took more time than Jack anticipated, to the point were he was actually really worried. Fuck it. He was going to see what was taking so long.

“Elsa?” No reply…”  
“Elsa!” No reply again.

He went towards the tree, shocked by the sight before him. Black hair, grey skin, devilish grin, sickening yellow orbs, caging Elsa with his elbow across her neck.

Pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys!! I hope you liked this chapter, also sorry for taking a while to update. I wasnt really able to edit this chapter so if you see any errors sorry bout that, I'll check later I promise :) Also if you have any suggestion please let me know ;)  
> Love yaaa


	5. The attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the late post but it's exam month and I've been crazy studying. But once its all done the updates will be a lot quicker :) Love yaaa

“One step Jackie boy, and I’ll crush her.” Pitch said this with such confidence tilting his head to the side; as he looked deep into Jacks soul. 

“What. Do. You. Want?” Jack made sure to emphasise every word, as he spat all the words right out.

“Why aren’t you naive as ever. I though it would be obvious. I want you.”

Just as those word freed themselves out of Pitches month, wave after wave of shadows attacked Jack. From this point on Jack was not visible anymore…

“JACK!” Elsa exclaimed 

There was a moment of silence; as a sickening smirk started to creep onto Pitches face - evidently proud. Only a few seconds later was his smirk replaced with his jaw dropping to the floor; his stream of shadows were turning into thick layers ice, turning into a bolt of blue light as the shadows were completely shattered. Jack stepped out his hands clasped in front of him, he clearly used up a lot of his energy for that attack.

“Not again!” Pitch whined 

“You never learn Pitch, do you?” Jack said tilting his head to the side. 

“But I always have new nightmares” with a motion of his hands three horse nightmare attacked Jack from behind, he struggled fighting them off due to the fact with every attack the nightmares would constantly come back. It was a never ending battle.

Not being able to bare the sight anymore, Elsa looked up at Jack terror evident in her eyes; she tried pushing out of Pitches grip wanting to help Jack but it was too tight. Right there she remembered her power! Her eyes lit up with an idea, meanwhile the Jack was fighting constantly, out of the corner of her eye Elsa saw a glimpse of a rather peculiar liquid staining Jacks hoodie. Elsa tried to focus again, with a movement of her hand she brought it directly in front of Pitch’s face freezing it completely; in a blink Pitch released his prisoner giving her the opportunity to send a wild blizzard towards the shadows, she was surprised it didn't hit Jack. But that was just enough time for Jack to send a fury of frost towards Pitches direction, sending him flying back. However Elsa didn't notice, her mind was to busy trying to comprehend the amount of damager her powers could cause.

“We need to get out of here!” Jack rushed back picking Elsa up from the ground, and bolted into the air.

“What just happened?” Elsa whispered looked up at Jack who only narrowed his head - he was hiding something.

“Jack Frost answer me” 

“I will… just wait till we get back to the castle.

Once they reached Elsa’s balcony, both of them ran inside into Elsa’s bedroom. Jack closed her balcony door freezing the handle, making sure nothing got in or out. When he turned around he saw Elsa frantically walking up and down her room, twisting her hands in the process. She looked like she was thinking really hard about something that included life and death.

“Elsa, please calm -”

“Do not ask me to calm down Jack Frost!”

“Elsa please allow me to explain”

“Yes, yes please explain why there is devilish man who demands your death! explain to me what those black dust things were that looked like they could rip you to pieces! Explain to me why I am involved in this mad story!”

Jack only let out a sigh, he knew Elsa had every right to be mad, confused… scared. He moved to the bed taking a seat, he motioned Elsa to follow but she stood her ground.

“Okay listen the man is Pitch Black, ever heard of the Boogyman?

“Well, only in story books he gives children nightmares and only feeds off fear”

“Bingo! thats Pitch Black for ya”

“So he's the boogyman?’

“Yes. He wanted to kill me because a few years ago we guardians - ” 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘we guardians’”

“Oh well St North you know him as Santa, Bunnymund - Easter bunny, Toothiana - Tooth fairy and Sandy - Sandman”

“Are you kidding? they aren't real” Elsa crossed her arms getting annoyed, she thought was playing with her on purpose.

“Yet Jack Frost is in your room right now” Jack raised an eyebrow

“Okay fine, carry on” Elsa motioned him to continue; Jack cleared his throat and began speaking again.

“ Well, we defeated him in his own battles; he swore to seek vengeance after his loss. I’m not sure why he came directly at me… But I know it wont stop him doing it again. Your apart of this because he knows all the fears in the world and one of my fears is about you…”

Elsa’s head was spinning wildly in a thousand different directions trying to digest all the information Jack was giving her. Why was one of Jacks fears about her? How could they be about her? How can all the characters she admired in her childhood be real?

“Elsa - ”

“Just give me a minute” Elsa brought one had to her head as she started to go towards the bed to sit next to Jack. He could see the worry in Elsa's facial expression, out of instinct his hands were placed her her leg trying to comfort her as much as he could. Elsa looked at Jacks hand and then looked in his eyes.

“I will never let anything happen to you”

Elsa’s response was planting her hand on top of his giving him a warm smile, she promised she’d the exact same.

“Ahhh” A sharp pain from Jacks side caused him to wince; out of curiosity Elsa looked to his side noticing the crimson red that covered his hoodie. How did she not notice the earlier!?

“Get up!”

“Elsa its fine”  
“I don't believe you!” Elsa grabbed Jacks arm and dragged him off her bed, she was surprisingly strong for a petite person like herself. She took him towards the bathroom door, with another wave of pain hitting Jack, all the strength he had before to cover his pain had vanished. Elsa rushed into her bathroom retrieving as many towel as she could carry with a bowl of hot water.

“Elsa you I’m a guardian I’ll be fine” Jack tried to sooth her.

“Take it off” Elsa ignored him and only commanded.

“Ummmm”

“Jack take it off before it gets worst!”

Jack obeyed taking off his hoodie over his head, leaving Elsa in a startled state. Her mouth slightly parted as he eyes studied his incredibly built body, tracing his six pack along the way, until her eyes fell onto his V line. Quickly she shook her head dabbing a towel in the water, returning her attention to Jack with the brightest blush covering her face. She looked up at him as if asking for his permission with his eyes. The cut on Jacks side was so deep a normal person would have died of blood loss; his entire side was covered in blood that made Elsa sick to her stomach. She cleaned off all the blood on the his body before cleaning his cut, once she was done she grabbed a new towel and started cleaning the wound. Jack let out a sharp wince knotting his eyebrows together, this was a pain he never though he would ever feel. Elsa took the towel away for a bit before retuning to help her guardian.

“Elsa honestly it will be fine”

“Right cause I so believe you right now”

Jack took his hand under Elsa’s chin and forced her eyes on him. 

“I may seem like I'm in a lot of pain but as a spirit it will go away really soon. I promise in fact watch this”

Jack brought hid left hand up crossing over his body to his right frosting wound.

“There now you wont even need to see it” Elsa let out a sigh of relief. But then she looked at his hoodie he couldn't wear that now since it was all covered in blood, she decided she would wash it for him herself. 

“Well I better go clean off my damn hoodie” Jack chuckled 

“No, I mean it’ll take a while let me do it for you in the morning it’ll take less time to dry. Jack was aware that he could immediately dry his hoodie though just decided to listen to Elsa.

“Well I'm going to get ready for bed, you are welcome to stay here for the night”

“Thanks” Elsa just nodded her head and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Jack however walked towards her bed taking a seat. Once Elsa was done she went behind her dresser, since Jack was staying the night she needed to wear her night garment. Whilst she was getting changed Jack watched her silhouette, he bit his in the process as his eyes roamed up and down the Queens body.

Elsa stepped out from behind her dresser, freeing her braided hair as they came down in effortless waves. Jack had never seen a more beautiful sight. Elsa walked towards her bed taking a seat next to Jack.

“Well I don't know about you but I could use some sleep” Elsa let out a yawn, Jacks response was just a soft chuckle. Elsa got up and walked to the other side of the bed tucking herself in. 

“No allow me” Jack got up and as Elsa lay down he bent over her tucking her hushed body in bed. 

“Thank you” Jacks face was only a few inches away, he looked at Elsa’s lips and started to move in, she followed him closing her eyes. Though just as their warm lips brushed against each other Elsa decided against it and moved her head to the side.

“Im sorry I just - ”

“It’s okay you don't need to explain” Jack stood up slightly defeated.

“Good night Jack” Elsa smiled.

“Good night”


	6. Cynical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... well this is embarrassing. I know I haven't posted in a long while, but I've got a lot of shizz going on at the moment and so that being the reason, I'll try to post another chapter this month. I've made this chapter as long as I could for you and I hope you enjoy reading it. Love yaaa

“Pitch has gotten a lot stronger than we have anticipated” North (aka Santa) said with his Russian accent worriedly, with his thick eyebrows knotting in each other.

“But we cant do anything yet” Toothiana reasoned flying above the globe that hung in Norths workshop. 

“Well you two idiots need to get info like I've been!” Bunny exclaimed tapping his foot impatiently and throwing his hands in the air. Bunny was a rather large rabbit, though everyone mistakes him for a kangaroo.

“Thanks, and how much time have you waisted trying to get useless ‘info’” Tooth (Toothiana) fired back.

“Fuck off”

“Oi no swearing in my workshop! now you two focus!” North practically yelled growing more tired of their stupid fighting.

The three guardians walked towards the globe; even though everything seemed fine North had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Jack had flew in the other night and told them about the appearance Pitch had made and the fighting that went down. The fact that Pitch came and said he wanted Jack, and at the same time he was with his lover. For some reason what Jack had told North felt like deja vu… but why? Of course afterwards he gushed about Elsa towards the end; which Tooth couldn't stop fangirling about. 

“North?” Tooth spoke bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Looks like the big guy has an idea” Bunny smirked

“Pitch is trying a different tactic…”

“No shit”

“Stop swearing Bunny!”

“Hey I'm a moody bunny”

North just shook his head and walked around in circles; occasionally rubbing his white beard. there was a long pause before he continued speaking.

“Do you remember the tale of the cynical romance?” 

“Well of course we all know it” Tooth said exasperatedly 

“Do you know the exact ending?”

“Jesus Christ North! just tell us where your going with this!” Bunny said impatiently.

“That was no tale. It had happened long ago… though Manny didn't want you to know. But to my horror, this might be Pitches new tactic.

There was a moment of shock and gasping, Tooth shook her head, bringing her hand in front of her mouth not wanting to believe this nightmare, Bunny’s eyes grew wider with every passing moment. Even though no one really knew what had really happened in ‘cynical romance’ the tale was horrifying by it self, and now it’s really happening.

“We need to call Jack, he and all of you must know the truth”

With that North pulled down a handle that created blue, green, purple colours in the sky, it was a call for all the guardians to meet in Norths workshop.

***

Jack had been up for hours, he'd gone to Norths workshop and told him everything that had happened. Now he was back next to Elsa. Gently, he sat on the bed next to Elsa, Hesitantly, he manoeuvred his hand in her hair. He could feel the soft silky platinum hair in between his fingers. To this Elsa’s lips curled into a warm smile; this was then reflected onto Jacks face. Just as Jack was enjoying his time with Elsa’s hushed body, his eyes flickered to her balcony; he saw the colours and immediately started t get up (he knew it was an emergency), just as he was about to open the balcony window her heard her angelic voice.

“Good morning Jack” Elsa said getting up and stretching, nonetheless her smile never faded.

“Good morning My Queen”

“Were you leaving?” Elsa asked disappointed, she really didn't want him to leave.

“Just for a few hours, but I’ll be back in a few hours. I promise” Jack assured her.

Then Elsa got up and did something that Jack wasn't expecting. She gave Jack a warm hug with her head pressed against his chest. Jack was taken back for a few seconds but then returned the hug. The feeling of warm against his body was a feeling he never wanted to lose. As for Elsa she had a sinking feeling in her stomach, she felt protected… a feeling she provided for others and never herself. Now she never wanted to let go. Just as she was getting comfortable she realised how long she was hugging him for and quickly let go - quite awkwardly.

“Well, umm I think you need to go now huh?”

“Yeah, I’ll be back in bit” Elsa nodded at his answer. Jack started walking towards the balcony again, he opened the doors and felt the summer breeze if Arendelle   
against his cold skin. Just as he was about to take off Elsa called out.

“Jack, please come back. please.” She looked at him with pleading eyes, this was a sight Jack never wanted to betray.

“I promise” With one last glance Jack was in the air flying towards Norths Workshop.

Elsa just watched Jack disappear into the never ending sky; even when Jack was out of sight elsa just stood on her balcony leaning on the railways. Her wait began. Elsa’s breathing was even, occasionally, letting out a few sighs.

“Elsa, are you okay?” Olaf called from behind her. Elsa practically jumped as she presumed she was alone. But every time she saw the same smiling snowman her heart melted. She stood there and gave Olaf a genuine smile in return.

“I’m fine Olaf, how are you?”

“Well I’m pretty good, I’ll be going for lunch with Anna and Kristof later.”

“I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time.” Elsa said never failing to smile. “Wait how did you get in my room?”

“Uh, well you kinda left the door open” Olaf said looking at his feet. “But I nocked! I swear, you didn't answer like usual so I let my self in. Sorry Elsa” Elsa just chuckled and assured him that it was alright. From that Olaf bid Elsa goodbye, and went out of the room dismissing himself. Elsa watched Olaf go, she wondered how a talking snowman could always make her happy; but then her happiness faded with every thought of Jack.

 

***

All the guardians were waiting for Jacks arrival; even Sandy had arrived from giving sweet dreams to all the children around the world. Bunny and Tooth kept exchanging worried looks, then they would look back at North with awe. Since the call North wouldn't take his eye off of the globe, he would just move around it making sure to take in every detail of the globe. Just two minutes after a swift breeze enveloped the room, the temperature in the norths workshop had suddenly dropped and everyone started shaking vigorously - Jacks little entrance. Not a moment after Jack entered the room riding on his staff; he was quite amused by everyones reaction to the cold.

“I thought we agreed not to do that any more Frosty” Bunny complained.

“A little cold is needed to cool down a heated Kangaroo” Jack winked, though Bunny would only hold in his patience, curling his fist into a ball until his knuckles turned to the colour of Jacks hair.

“Bunny stop complaining about every fucking thing!” North growled.

“Oh great, the big Russian guy can swear but I cant.Yeah thats totally fair” bunny pointed towards North exasperatedly.

Tooth sighed. This is basically all they would every do: fight with each other, say sorry and try and make it up to each other, then fight again. 

“All of you quite!” Whenever Tooth raised her voice everyone knew it was a sigh to shut up, because even though she was incredibly nice, when she was angry shit went down. 

“North please tell us what you were going to say about the cynical romance”

“Yes well it’s not something I ever thought I would need to explain - ”

“Does this have anything to do with Elsa?” Jack interrupted.

“I’m afraid so my boy” Jack just took a deep breath and prepared himself for anything he was about to hear.

“Cynical romance, well it happened quite a long ago, though we only know of it as a tale that has never truly been justified. It was Pitches father. He envied the spirit of summer. With her long golden hair, grass- green eyes, the way her dress sparkled with every twist and twirl showing off her curves and long lean legs, her dress just above her knees. She was a beauty that all spirits craved. Even me.” North chuckled “She was madly in love with a mortal man named William; typical I know. But the point is Pitches father wanted the summer spirits beauty for himself (male version of curse), he craved for spirits to believe his power were fascinating, but they would laugh in his face. Tell him he was unworthy of all the power in this world, that he was the only a spirit that never mattered. That he was too ugly. So he went after William hoping to get to the summer spirit through him. He confronted William in his sleep, gave him nightmares for weeks; but the summer spirit would always help him in his states. So his next plan was to make William fall in love with another woman. No one knows how he did it, and succeeded. Love is a powerful thing to break. But some how he managed to do this; the summer spirit was so broken that she tore her own flesh, burnt her own body with her raw powers. She lost it. She was so heart broken and torn that all the goodness in her faded like smoke in the air. It got so bad that she destroyed all summer spirits, her own kind was extinct. She was the only summer spirit left, because of this she became so depressed and filled with anxiety and paranoia. The summer spirit believed that she was a worthless creature; so she wanted to feel all the pain her body could offer, that every night she burnt her herself. We all know that killing a spirit is essentially impossible, but her powers, her powers were nothing like any us spirits have ever had. She was blessed with greatness, therefore succeeded wiping out an entire race. This is why summer spirits don't exist anymore. This is the cynical romance” North finished.

None said anything for a while only trying to take in what North had told them.

“I’m not like William and Elsa is nothing like the summer spirit” Everyone looked up at Jack. He looked like he was a dynamite about to explode, he didn't know why this made him so angry, but he knew he couldn’t let his anger in.

“I understand that Jack, but you need to be aware of this”

“No! no, we are not going to be extinct and Pitch will never succeed if he is doing this!”

“Jack calm down- ”

“When has Pitches plans every worked?! So don't you dare tell me I’m going to lose Elsa!”

“Jack this isn't only about Elsa” Tooth pointed out.

“Your right cause all we ever do is save our own asses! Well fuck that!”

“Jack please thats not what I meant” 

“Mate we need to beware of shit like this” Bunny tried to rationalise.

“I think we ought to give Jack some time” North said.

Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. A hundred different things were going through Jacks mind, but what he knew for sure was that no asshole was going to get in the way of him and Elsa.


End file.
